Enclave
|image =Enclave_Symbol_(Fallout_3).png |px =200px |desc =Simbolo dell'Enclave |founder =''Sconosciuto'' |leader =Dick Richardson (Fallout 2) John Henry Eden (Fallout 3) |headquarters =Piattaforma Petrolifera Raven Rock Base mobile su cingolato |locations =Costa Orientale: Navarro, Piattaforma Petrolifera Costa Occidentale: Raven Rock, Stazione di trasmissione satellitare, Base areonautica Adams |members =''Fallout 2'': Vice-Presidente Daniel Bird Tom Murray Dr. Charles Curling Dr. Schreber Colonnello Sanders Comandante Base di Navarro Agente Speciale Frank Horrigan Fallout 3: Colonnello Augustus Autumn Armory Master Leader squadra Sigma }} L' Enclave è una organizzazione militare ombra, discendente diretta del governo pre-bellico degli Stati Uniti, che reclama di avere ancora l'autorità sul suolo devastato, che la rende principale antagonista nella serie di Fallout serie. E' composta principalmente dai discendenti del governo ufficiale e dei vertici militari che si sono salvati dalla Grande Guerra rifugiandosi su una Piattaforma Petrolifera della Poseido Energy. Considerano la maggior parte della gente vissuta fuori dai loro bunker come mutanti. Tuttavia, alcune truppe isolate dell'Enclave, come nella zona centro-orientale, non seguono il modus operandi classico dell'Enclave, puntando alla vera ricostruzioni degli Stati Uniti, accettando anche i mutanti. Aspetti generali .]] L'Enclave prende il suo orgoglio dall'essere l'ultimo bastione della razza umana pura rimasto, a parte le persone chiuse ancora nei Vault. A causa degli effetti delle radiazioni e del Virus a Evoluzione Forzata sulle persone della Zona Contaminata, i membri dell'Enclave generalmente non considerano i sopravissuti umani, anche se lo sembrano. Questi umani, così come le creature mutate come i Supermutanti e Ghoul, sono considerati sub-umani che trovano il loro migliore utilizzo come schiavi, così che la "vera razza umana" potrà riprendersi l'America. Il governo dell'Enclave e le sue forze armate rispecchiano la struttura del governo statunitense e dei vertici militari prima della guerra. Il governo è retto da un Presidente, e in accordo con alcune frasi della Radio dell'Enclave c'è anche una sorta di Congresso. Gli scienziati continuano a fare ricerce su nuove armature (come l'Armatura Atomica Avanzata) e armi dopo la guerra e quindi hanno un equipaggiamento migliore della Confraternita d'Acciaio, che utilizza i rifornimenti avanzati dalla fine della Grande Guerra. L'Enclave ha anche l'accesso a una delle ultime forniture di combustibile fossile e l'utlizzo degli elicotteri avanzati Vertibird. Storia Origini Una delle poche organizzazioni del vecchio mondo a essere sopravvissuta alla [Guerra, l'Enclave è stata il governo ombra delgli Stati Uniti. I membri dell'Enclave abbracciarono l'idea di una guerra nucleare, e sapevano che pochi sarebbero sopravvissuti. Pensavano che se le "persone importanti" degli Stati Uniti fossero sopravvissute, potevano essere raggruppate velocemente per eliminare il comunismo una volta per tutte. Anche se non erano parte dell'Enclave, molte industrie importanti beneficiarono delle azioni dell'Enclave e le loro strutture di ricerca furono protette dalla tempesta di fuoco del 2077. Nel 2073, nel tentativo globale di estrarre l'ultime risorse naturali rimaste sulla terra, gli Stati Uniti progettarono di estrarre l'ultima riserva di petrolio puro, nascosta a kilometri sotto il fondo dell'Oceano Pacifico. Poseidon Oil, il maggior fornitore di energia degli U.S.A., strinse un contratto per la costruzione di una piattaforma di estrazione per il petrolio. Dopo molto tempo la piattaforma fu abbandonata dalla Poseidon. Agli inizi del 2077, con la guerra nucleare che bussava alle porte dell'America, il Presidente degli Stati Uniti e i maggior esponenti del governo ufficiale lasciarono i loro posti per trovare rifugio in alcuni luoghi segreti sparsi intorno al mondo. Unoo di questi luoghi era la piattaforma Poseidon. Qui, il Presidente stesso creò una base segreta da dove gli USA dovevano continuare ad esistere per combattere contro la Cina, nell'eventualità che essa prendesse possesso del continente. Il programma "Esperimento dei Vault" } }} I Vault furono fondati dal governo degli U.S.A. e per accordo, il governo aveva il controllo su di essi. Apparentemente, essi intendevano dare la possibilità a una selezione dei cittadini d'elité degli U.S.A. di sopravvivere alla guerra. In segreto, tuttavia, una larga parte del Progetto Vault aveva un'obiettivo più sinistro. Il governo statunitense in realtà pensava che dopo essere sopravvissuti ad una guerra era semplice trovare un'altro pianeta da abitare dopo aver distrutto questo. Una nave spaziale progettata per portare la razza umana su un'altro pianeta era in costruzione o pronta al decollo prima della Guerra. Il piano del governo era di andare alla piattaforma e poi partire nella nave spaziale per un'altro pinaeta. L'Enclave o dell'altro personale incaricato della sorveglianza del centro spaziale Bloom Field sarebbe stata mandata in luoghi sicuri, o più semplicemente abbandonata sulla terra. Informazione acquisita da Tim Cain dall'utente della wiki inglese Paweł "Ausir" Dembowski, come obiettivo originale dell'esperimento Vault in Fallout 2. Menzionato anche nei Documenti di creazione Bloomfield Space Center da Van Buren: Nel Novembre 2076 l'Enclave controllava il Centro Spaziale Bloomfield. Loro sapevano che la guerra nucleare era dietro l'angolo, quindi cercarono di modificare Hermes-13 in un veicolo in grado di trasportare del personale selezionato (loro stessi principalmente) fuori dal pianeta.. Any voyage to space would have been very difficult and fraught with unforeseeable complications. Thus, to test the aptitude of the average American person to travel to another planet, many of the Vaults were designed to have some sort of critical flaw. Vault 12, in Bakersfield (better known as the Necropolis), had a faulty Vault door that wouldn't close all the way, allowing dangerous radiation to leak in, leading to the creation of California's ghoul population. Vault 15, which is a few miles east of Vault 13, was built normally (the rockslide that buried its control center was accidental), but it was populated with a diverse mix of races and people to see what sort of tensions arise when varied backgrounds are packed into a small environment. Vault 13, the home of the Vault Dweller in Fallout, was intended to stay shut for a full 200 years to test the effects of long term isolation (the troubles with the water chip forced the Overseer to improvise, potentially ruining the experiment as much of the Vault's population left to found Arroyo). The types and purposes of the experiments go on. Vault 8 (which is the Vault that Vault City was built around) was a control group, a Vault intended to exist normally to serve as a reference point for the other Vaults. In order to monitor the populations being experimented upon, the Enclave's oil rig possessed a great deal of equipment that allowed them to observe and control the Vaults. For example, the Enclave sent the all clear signal to Vault 8 shortly after the War, prompting them to leave their Vault and build their city. These monitoring tools also let the Enclave see that the population of Vault 13 was largely intact. Thus, they traveled in force to Vault 13 and sent a command to the Vault's computers to open the Vault door. After taking care of some mild resistance, the Enclave troops rounded up the residents of Vault 13 and shipped them off to the oil rig in Vertibirds to take part in the Chemical Corps' FEV experiments. Eventually, due to either a change of plans by the Enclave's leadership or the spacecraft being destroyed, the Enclave abandoned their initial goal of settling on another planet, and decided to resettle the one they already had, although the Vault monitoring and research continued (as the Vault Behavioral Project Dr. Henry mentions). Rise to power For a long time after the Great War, the Enclave sat quietly in its oil rig, consolidating its forces and working on gaining a technological edge over anyone on the mainland. Eventually, though, when they felt it would be safe, they decided it was time to move out and start working towards the rebirth of America. Using their rather impressive Vertibirds, the Enclave sent out scouting parties all over California, the closest state to the oil rig. What they found there scared them considerably: mutation was rampant. The Enclave scouting parties arrived in California after the Master's defeat, and so saw super mutants and ghouls littering the land and the destruction and ravages they caused. When this was reported to the higher ups at the Enclave, it was decided that all the mutants would have to go. It occurred to the Enclave that those who had lived out in the open on the mainland for over a hundred years since the end of the war must have been contaminated or compromised somehow by radiation...or worse (indeed, most people living in the Wasteland were inoculated with an airborne mutation of FEV immunizing them to the full effects of the real serum). These mutants too, then, would have to be destroyed before true humanity, true America, could once again lay claim to the mainland. Reconnaissance and exploration of California continued: the Enclave didn't have any means of carrying out their genocidal ambitions short of destroying the world all over again with nuclear weapons. Eventually, Enclave troops stumbled across the old abandoned Mariposa Military Base, where research on the Forced Evolutionary Virus had been done before the Great War. The FEV was what created the super mutants that most threatened the Enclave, and it would eventually come to be the Enclave's solution to these same mutants. The Enclave excavated the military base, largely using slave labor gathered from the nearby mining town of Redding, eventually finding the vats deep inside the lower levels of the base. Though they had been buried in rock and forgotten for decades, the vats still contained that old familiar green bubbling gunk, the Forced Evolutionary Virus. The Enclave gathered samples to be sent back to the oil rig for further analysis. Before long, though, the slave miners, some being fully exposed to raw FEV, others likely falling into the vats accidentally, began to mutate into a second generation of super mutants. The mutant slaves soon overthrew their guards. Seizing their weapons, hardware left behind by the first mutant army or anything lying around, the super mutants stormed the upper levels and quickly overran the troops in the base. Panicked and retreating, the Enclave troopers on the upper levels fled the base and used explosives to seal the entrance, trapping the second generation mutants inside the base. The Final Solution Even though things went badly at Mariposa, the Enclave still had the samples of FEV they needed. Back at the oil rig, the United States Chemical Corps began work on the serum immediately. They found that it would be possible to make from FEV an incredibly potent and lethal toxin. But, in order for research to progress, they would need test subjects. They needed two test groups: one of clean, pure humans and another composed of the "mutants" that lived all over the mainland, suffering radiation and FEV exposure for decades that, to the Enclave, made them unclean. The unclean sample was easily obtained by kidnapping the entire population of Arroyo. The clean group would be more difficult to obtain though. The Enclave wouldn't allow the Chemical Corps to use people living on the oil rig (presumably because they were all too important to the Enclave's various projects). So, they had to look elsewhere. Once again, the mainland provided the needed stock. The stock source turns out to be the residents of Vault 13, the "Control Group", as President Richardson puts it. Before long, the Chemical Corps developed their supertoxin. It was found to be 100% lethal to tainted humans. Fall and Aftermath Just as the Enclave was preparing to launch the poison into the jet stream to kill the entire population of the mainland, a tribal known as the Chosen One arrived at the oil rig on the Poseidon oil tanker that had sat in San Francisco for years. The Chosen One freed the survivors of both the Vault 13 population as well as the Arroyo tribals and started a self-destruct sequence in the oil rig that destroyed the entirety of the Enclave's headquarters, saving the world from horrible death at the hands of the mutant FEV. The apparent destruction of the Enclave erased all trace of President Richardson from history. Now the title of "President" is used there simply as a bogeyman to frighten children. However, the destruction of the oil rig did not cause all of Enclave to be destroyed, as Navarro and other, smaller outposts on the mainland were able to survive. Resurgence The Enclave was not destined to die with the oil rig. Remaining West Coast Enclave forces, under the command of a high-ranking scientist called Autumn, rallied to the command of a new, enigmatic President, John Henry Eden, and rallied to the facility of Raven Rock on the East Coast. Unbeknownst to anyone but Autumn's father and later Autumn himself, Eden was in fact a ZAX super-AI developed by the Enclave in the pre-War period to allow the government to be continued in the event of disaster, and had achieved self-awareness and direction. Previously employed as Presidential adviser and Raven Rock administrator, Eden took command of the East Coast Enclave forces. For a further thirty years, the Enclave stayed shut up in Raven Rock, only sending out Eyebots to scout the wastes and transmit Enclave Radio to the denizens. Meanwhile, Eden formulated new procedures to help usher in his vision of a new America: Mission Directive: Establish and enforce Enclave presence among general populace, disposal of genetic non-compliance offenders. I. Establish constituency enforcement point at coordinates 39.138 x -77.070. Monitor civilian movement in area, and debrief superior regarding any events of notable significance or regularity. II. Distribute purified water rations to civilians willing to submit to genetic compliance screening. Participation in screening is compulsory for all civilians, and use of force is authorized in enforcement. III. Genetic non-compliance offenders should be detained at checkpoint. IV. To conserve consumption of Enclave resources, detainees should be disposed of by flame only when withholding facility becomes overcrowded, or detainees become unmanageable, whichever comes first. "Genetic non-compliance" is specifically defined, during the player's conversation with John Henry Eden, it seems apparent that it kills mutants, ghouls and tainted citizens, meaning they intend to kill everyone except for isolated vault residents and Enclave citizens. President Eden claims that the Lone Wanderer is immune to the effects of the FEV due to the Wanderer being raised in a Vault, but what he doesn't know is that the Lone Wanderer was NOT born in a Vault, that means that he/she is "tainted" James and his son/daughter were let in by the Overseer who needed a good doctor. Moriarty also mentions knowing James before he left for the Vault. This shows he was not born in the Vault and therefore is "tainted". So if you choose to put the FEV vial into the Purifier and you continue the game with Broken Steel you'll notice that if you drink about four bottles of purified water you will die from the FEV. The Second Final Solution When, in 2277, Project Purity was completed, the Enclave acted at once. Troops under Autumn occupied the Purifier, and established a presence in the wastes, resisted by the Brotherhood of Steel. Later, after tracking the Lone Wanderer, they acquired a G.E.C.K. from the ruins of Vault 87. With the Purifier, the G.E.C.K., and the Wanderer captive, Eden had everything he needed. Eden's plan was similar to Richardson's. He wanted to use the Project Purity purifier to infect the waters of the Potomac River with Richardson's lethal FEV toxin. Field commander Colonel Augustus Autumn starkly disagreed with this plan, instead wanting to make a bid to lead the populace by completing and activating the purifier, thus providing the Enclave with a strong bargaining chip in unifying the wastes under their flag. The robotic President attempted to recruit the Lone Wanderer to carry out his own plans at infecting Project Purity with the Modified FEV, going so far even as to gun down his own soldiers to ensure the Wanderer safe passage. Last Stand Significant elements of the Enclave survived, however, with the bulk of their remaining forces having relocated to the remote Adams Air Force Base and clustered around other vital positions. The Brotherhood of Steel continued to push the offensive, successfully using Liberty Prime on several further occasions to storm Enclave strongpoints, with brigades of knights and paladins mopping up the broken Enclave lines. During an operation to investigate the Enclave-held Satellite Relay Station, the Enclave called down an orbital strike, destroying Liberty Prime and the Brotherhood's main advantage over the Enclave. Even with this victory, the Enclave had still been severely depleted by the Brotherhood onslaught, and was unprepared for the invasion of Adams Air Force Base. The Lone Wanderer infiltrated the Mobile Base Crawler. Before being airlifted away from the mobile base, the Lone Wanderer reset its orbital strike targeting system to attack Adams Air Force Base, resulting in the total destruction of the mobile base and the elimination of the Enclave as a threat to the Capital Wasteland. Several isolated Enclave holdouts remained, but the Brotherhood already had plans to deal with them in the near future. Alternatively, the Lone Wanderer can also call an orbital strike on the Citadel, causing the downfall of both the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave. Enclave Facilities This is a list of Enclave facilities encountered by the player in the games. Background material, in-game dialogue, floating text, or other sources may indicate the existence of other facilities, but these are not included in this list. West Coast Oil Rig The Poseidon Energy oil rig off the coast of California served as the base for the post-Great War American government and the Enclave. The government was relocated to the rig as soon as the bombs fell and it served as the Enclave headquarters until its destruction by a tribal known as the "Chosen One". Navarro Navarro is a quite large outpost recently constructed by the Enclave on the coast of the mainland. It is a retrofitted oil refinery that served mainly as a refueling stop for Vertibirds carrying out missions in California as well as a general base of operations outside the oil rig. Navarro figures prominently in Fallout 2, with many plot critical elements being found here. Navarro perimeter is patrolled by Enclave Control Company light teams, that are independent from Base Commander. Mariposa Military Base Mariposa was a pre-War U.S. military base where the Forced Evolutionary Virus research was being done. After the War, it was taken over by the Master who used it to create an army of super mutants. After the Master's defeat and the base's destruction, it was excavated by the Enclave, but abandoned when the mutant slaves rebelled. Vault 13 After emptying Vault 13 of its inhabitants, the Enclave left behind a pack of intelligent, talking deathclaws to guard the Vault and keep any nosy explorers from finding out what had happened to the Vault dwellers and tracing it back to the Enclave. Unfortunately, the deathclaws weren't loyal to the Enclave and helped the Chosen One quite a bit, sealing their eradication by an Enclave assault squad headed by agent Frank Horrigan. East Coast Raven Rock Raven Rock was the Enclave's main base of operation in 2277. It can be found in the northwestern part of the Capital Wasteland. The base itself is not accessible during free-form play; you arrive here after Finding the Garden of Eden and escape during The American Dream, and the entrance seals behind you. The Lone Wanderer is captured and taken to Raven Rock and held in an interrogation room by Colonel Augustus Autumn. President Eden asks for the Lone Wanderer to be released so he can speak to him privately. Upon reaching President Eden, the Lone Wanderer is asked to place the modified FEV in Project Purity. It is possible through a speech check to convince him to self destruct or use your science to program the ZAX self destruction code in Colonel Autumn's footlocker to destroy himself and the Raven Rock base. However, the destruction of Eden and Raven Rock does not destroy the Enclave, but when you destroy the base, Enclave Radio will disappear. The Lone Wanderer will continue to encounter Enclave forces throughout the Wasteland. Satellite Relay Station During the events of Broken Steel the Satellite Relay Station was the Enclave's main communications installation after the loss of Raven Rock. The facility was used primarily to coordinate the remainder of Enclave forces following the devastating defeat at the Purifier. During an offensive by the Brotherhood of Steel led by Liberty Prime, the defending forces of the Station contacted the Mobile Base Crawler to call down an orbital strike on the robot's position. Liberty Prime is destroyed, but shortly afterward the Station is lost to the Brotherhood. Adams Air Force Base Adams Air Force Base was the headquarters of the Enclave forces during the events of Broken Steel, after the abandonment of Raven Rock. Located just outside the Capital Wasteland and accessible through the Presidential Metro, the base facilities housed the Enclave's remaining VB-02 Vertibirds and was defended by squads of soldiers and artillery emplacements. The heart of Enclave operations in the area was the Mobile Base Crawler, which featured a satellite communications dish capable of calling down an orbital strike from an unknown orbital weapons platform. The Mobile Base can be destroyed by its own orbital strikes, and Adams Air Force Base is taken control over by the Brotherhood of Steel. Notable Enclave members 2239-2242 * President Dick Richardson * Vice-President Daniel Bird * The President's plump female assistant * Tom Murray * Dr. Charles Curling * Dr. Schreber * Colonel Sanders * Navarro Base Commander * Special Agent Frank Horrigan 2242-2278 * President John Henry Eden * Colonel Augustus Autumn, Commander of Enclave Forces in the Capital Wasteland * The Armory Master * Enclave Sigma Leader, head of Enclave Squad Sigma * Enclave High Command (mentioned) * Stiggs, Robot repairman Notes , U.S. Secret Service agent, mutated freak and Fallout 2 endboss]] Though the Enclave remained enigmatic and elusive, their isolationist policies were also characterized by heavy technology scavenging, research, and other mainland interactions fueling their sinister ambitions. *In New Reno, the Enclave was involved in a confidential exchange with the Salvatore family. The terms of the agreement were that the Enclave would provide the Salvatores with powerful energy weapons (laser pistols in fact), giving them an intimidating edge over the other Reno families, in exchange for which the Salvatores gave the Enclave drugs and slaves. *July 20, 2242: Arroyo village was raided for human comparative sample (theoretically no witnesses left). This event should be correlated with Chosen One's 4th Arroyo dream. *In a canyon not far outside of Klamath, a small town in Northern California (former state of Oregon territory) not far from Arroyo, an Enclave vertibird crashed, killing its crew (July 2241). A single Mr. Handy model robot survived the accident but it malfunctioned, leading the simple residents of Klamath to assume the canyon was haunted. Aside from the robot, two unarmed guards corpses, and the crashed vertibird itself, a single yellow keycard was found at the crash site. *The Enclave use PoseidoNet, which is still patched into Poseidon Energy Gecko' reactor systems, allowing them to communicate with users logged onto the nuclear power plant's computer (there are 4 computer stations: two on the oil rig, one in Navarro, one in Gecko). *Tanker in San Francisco was disabled and controlled with FOB by Navarro Base Commander. *There are some Fallout 2 NPC's, who are Enclave deserters, like Dr. Henry in Shady Sands and captain A. Ron Meyers, in charge on the PMV Valdez in San Francisco (former Enclave technician). *Miners from Redding saw a Vertibird flying in a south-western direction. *William Brandice was a Navarro deserter/survivor who lived in Grayditch in the Capital Wastes. *Their presence was probably known by Vic, who promised Metzger a radio, that could intercept transmissions from the Enclave and New Reno. *A great number of San Francisco factions know of the Enclave's presence. **AHS-9 reveals comprehensive knowledge about the Enclave and their base of operations. **The Shi can see the Vertibirds flying overhead and are seeking to replicate the technology along with the Brotherhood of Steel. Both groups are aware of some semblance of the Enclave as a major military presence. **The captain of the tanker is an A.W.O.L. Navarro technician and so has intimate knowledge of the Enclave. **Matt, the local member of the Brotherhood of Steel mentions that since the BoS has the best pre-war technologies at hand but the Enclave has even better, they are wary of the Enclave's intentions. Attempts to make contact ended with failure. *Lynette in Vault City inquires about the Enclave's Power Armor to the Chosen One after the conclusion of Fallout 2, though it is unknown whether she had any knowledge of the Enclave prior to their destruction. * New Reno citizens praise the Chosen One for his success over the Enclave and claim to have been able to see the explosion from the mainland, it is unknown whether these floating texts are meant to be considered canon as they make open reference to game developers. * According to one of the possible Fallout 2 endings, the Enclave survivors join the army of the new, right-wing New California Republic government (happens if the player carries out Bishop's tasks). However, this ending is not considered canon by Fallout 3. * 2277: The Brotherhood of Steel has complete knowledge about who are the Enclave, although the source of the information is unknown (probably the Chosen One shared his knowledge). * Three Dog is also aware of their intentions and is spreading heavy anti-Enclave propaganda through radio in an effort to rally the Capital Wasteland against them; at first, this took the place of verbally ridiculing President Eden. * After capturing Project Purity, the Enclave deployed a significant amount of troops around the Capital Wasteland who, under the guise of providing purified water, detained people passing by and executed the "genetic non-compliance offenders". * A pre-War organization known as Quaere Verum succeeded in stealing a prototype weapon from the Enclave, but were swiftly eradicated. Appearances in games The Enclave appears in Fallout 2 and Fallout 3. It might have appeared in Van Buren, Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3 project, and it certainly played an important part in the game series' backstory. In every game, either the Enclave (directly or indirectly) or the Super Mutants serve as the primary villains of the game. Sources *Fallout Bible *J. E. Sawyer's PnP Holodisks *Military Base Level 1 *Military Base Level 2 *Military Base Level 3 *Military Base Level 4 *Military Base Outside *State of the Nation *The Project *Power Plant Operations *Word List See also * Fallout 2 Enclave appearances * Fallout 3 Enclave appearances * Federal government References pl:Enklawa ru:Анклав en:Enclave